


You're Still Alive?

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, not really - Freeform, relatively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: Tony Stark was not expecting to survive the final battle with Thanos.In retrospect, Tony Stark (and anyone who knew him) never expected him to survive more than three minutes without the proper supervision.However, out of everything that had happened to him during this sick, awful day was being let out into the rest of wherever he was and seeing James Buchannan Barnes, the most dangerous assassin of the 20th century sitting in a relatively normal living room, on the sofa. And for him to simply say:“Oh, you’re still alive.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	You're Still Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this to make my friend happy, and yes it uses my original character. She's in two sentences in the end, kind of. I DK if you don't like original characters I don't blame you, but I'd hope that you might check out mine. I've worked pretty hard on developing her (though I haven't posted it all yet).
> 
> Using the Fake Redhead's prompt: 
> 
> “Oh, you’re still alive.” 
> 
> “Don’t sound so disappointed, I might think you don’t like me.” 
> 
> (Yes, I know the title is not creative at all, but what the hell)

Tony Stark was not expecting to survive the final battle with Thanos.

In retrospect, Tony Stark (and anyone who knew him) never expected him to survive more than three minutes without the proper supervision. 

But what Tony Stark was least expecting was an emo teenager to kidnap him in the middle of arguably one of the biggest (and last) moments of his life while a blonde girl with an umbrella pushed him out of the way, muttering something that seemed like it should to be Latin, but wanted to be rebellious.

And for that kid to take him someplace, leave him in a room with the threat of “calling a demon down on him” and abandon him for the next hour or so with a first aid kit filled with stuff he was pretty sure wasn’t standard medicine and Nat.

(She was alive too??)

However, out of everything that had happened to him during this sick, awful day was being let out into the rest of wherever he was and seeing James Buchannan Barnes, the most dangerous assassin of the 20th century sitting in a relatively normal living room, on the sofa. And for him to simply say:

“Oh, you’re still alive.” 

Nat led him over to a chair across from Barnes, giving him a great opportunity to give the man an icy stare, which he ignored. So, leading with the only other form of speech he knew, he responded with sass. 

“Don’t sound so disappointed, I might think you don’t like me.” 

“How could you think that?” He flipped a page in his book one-handed, not bothering to look up. “It's not like the last time you saw me you tried to kill both my and my husband.”

“Because you killed my mother.”

“Red flag!” Nat glared at the two of them, herself perched equidistant between the two on something that he was fairly certain wasn’t supposed to be a chair. “We will keep this cordial or one of us,” she made a pointed glare at Tony, “will go back into his room.”

He ignored her. “You’re lucky I don’t have my suit with me Barnes.”

“I’m an elderly disabled vet. Are you that heartless?”

“A killer is still a killer. What-” his sentence was cut short by a stream of water spraying across his face. Natasha continued to glare, a spray bottle in her hand. “What the hell is that for?” 

She shrugged. “Sometimes for the cat and sometimes for Peter.”

“We have a cat?” 

“Peter’s been here?”

“Not your Peter. Now,” she lowered her weapon, “it’s late, people are starting to come back, why don’t you both relax for twenty minutes until Pepper comes to pick up Stark.”

“To ‘pick up Stark?’ What am I, a kindergartener?” 

She smirked. “For legal reasons I’m not going to answer that.” 

“Are  _ they _ visiting?” Barnes had put down his book now, head turned to Natasha.

“They should be,” she checked her phone, “that’s why we need to get as many people out beforehand.”

Tony took the extra time they were distracted to observe his surroundings. The walls had a certain kind of texture he hadn’t seen before, making it look like they were inside a tree. There weren't any windows, but a combination of different lights kept the room bright and cheery, handing from the high, vaulted ceiling and some of the vines that snaked their way across, almost acting like beams. “Where are we?”

Both Nat and Barnes stopped talking, eying each other carefully. “That’s classified.”

“By who?” He raised his eyebrows.

“God knows.” Barnes shrugged, then turned back to the spy. “Is there even a name for this place?”

“No,” she paused for a moment, “there really isn't and-” she snapped back, watching Tony the way some might watch an active bomb. “-it’s not going to matter to you because Pepper will be here any minute.”

“But I should have died doing that. Besides, who did the snap instead?” 

Barnes shrugged. “We’ll see soon enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“He means,” another voice entered the conversation. “When I come back.”

He turned around, “Who are y-”

The figure blew a powder in his face. “You’ll see soon enough.”

And everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a one shot! If you want me to write more, hated it but kind of liked my style, or have constructive criticism, feel free to comment or email me! My email is in my profile and I do take requests!


End file.
